This invention relates to water-soluble wind stabilization segments, and in particular to packages of wound material utilizing such segments to stabilize the windings of coils wound in a figure-8 configuration with a radial opening provided on the side of the winding, whereby the winding may be unwound from the innermost coils first by removing the innermost coils through the radial opening.
The use of stabilization segments to stabilize the winding of a package of wound material in which the material is unwound through a radial opening in the side of the material is well known to those skilled in the art as is evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,796. In accordance with the method of packaging as taught by the aforementioned U.S. Patent, segments are utilized to maintain the stability of the winding. However, a significant drawback to such a method of packaging is that when the package is to be used, a supporting cone must be removed such that the segments can be taken out through the opening and then the cone is replaced. The package is then ready for payout.